


can't hide my soul; you're the only one who knows it

by noodle_arms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, What this is, al all, and then its sad, but its cute, i was listening to it on loop the whole time, idk - Freeform, title inspired but screen, um? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodle_arms/pseuds/noodle_arms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rose was huge and confused and lovely. greg was musical and confused and smitten.<br/>a story of moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't hide my soul; you're the only one who knows it

**Author's Note:**

> i dont?? know what this is. tbh. buT its like midnight and i made this in like 30 minutes tops  
> also i didnt proofread. if theres nythin major msg me but like. idk.  
> also there is not real plot its just these nerds and little blurbs about them

She was gorgeous. Beautiful in a way he couldn’t quite describe. She was huge. 8 feet tall, hair bright pink, a face that was so kind he felt like she could soothe anybody’s worries with a look and a few words. Her voice was beautiful. Not just in her singing, but in just. Talking. 

He met her for the first time at his concert. He’d recently dropped out of community college. He’d trusted his future to Marty. He’d hit this town just out of chance, it was only on the route because the venue was free and they were low on gas. He’d played his heart out. He knew no one was there, nut he needed the practice for when he hit the big time, he told himself. He came down from focusing so hard on the music, the rush he got from playing, to notice that someone, not just someone, oh my gosh who is she, her showed up. He tries to play it cool, and maybe he succeeded? He doesn’t know. Later all he’ll remember how she was. He follows her with the t-shirt, in the direction she thought she might be? He didn’t know. All he had was his gut instinct and a goal.

When he talked to her for the second time, he was singing. She was wearing the t-shirt. He’d ditched a lot of things to get there, namely Marty, and all he represented. She laughs, so does he. They talk all night, and he ends up crashing at their place. 

They had their problems, definitely. They were literal aliens to each other. Neither one of them were totally sure how this would work. But they made it work. Because love takes the time, and takes the work, and takes all you can give and you give it up willingly. Its torture and Rose didn’t quite understand that at first. She thought that it was terrible, she didn’t want to hurt Greg. Not before she stopped seeing him as a strange alien, one she thought was all fun and games. Not after she started realizing he, and the whole of humans, were so much more. They had their communication issues. He was an awkward dude, always had been. She was on a planet that wasn’t her own she knew. They each were dealing with things. Things that the other couldn’t start to understand, but they both knew they would try.

They went on. He had his problems with her friends. Pearl had seen him as a threat, then a replacement. Amethyst and him got on the best, hanging out for days until they were dragged away from whatever place they’d hid out. Garnet , she saw what was coming. They were friends, but it always felt like she knew something was coming. She had this look she would give him. Not quite pity, he just. Wasn’t sure what to describe it as. Far away? He didn’t know. He just knew that it more than likely was not good.

They never ended up fusing. They both knew it could never happen. They would both think it though. Whenever they danced, or whenever he would play, they’d think it. They wished, they both thought about what it’d be like. She, in her heart, knew that even if it was possible, she wasn’t sure if Greg would handle it well. He’d know more about her, about gems, about homeworld. She didn’t want to lose him that fast, and so secretly, she was grateful it wasn’t meant to be. But still, she could wonder.

They understood each other well after a while. They could read each other like books. They knew how to see eye to eye, how to fix each other’s problems, and how to fix each other sometimes. He knew that the kind of stuff she’d seen, he’d never imagine. And what happened here, on the planet the two resided, their problems seemed so small, on the surface to her. Wars ended, understandings are reached, life goes on. She learned more and more and saw more and more and realized there were some things that the two could never understand about each other. But that was okay. They may not be able to empathize, and often they couldn’t even begin to understand. But they could be there.

It was hard to hide things from the other. The only thing that they didn’t understand about each other were certain culture elements and sometimes the other’s tech. Beyond that, emotions, feelings, thoughts, they knew each other. They knew each other to the core. They each knew the other’s soul. They could pick up on things about each other. They had jokes for only them. Story’s only for them. Things only the other would ever hear out loud. They knew the cracks in the other’s souls, the places where they were weak, and the places where they glowed the brightest. 

Sometimes, when one felt like they shouldn’t worry the other, they’d try to put on something fake. To not show their whole self. To not quite be honest. The other would see through it right away. There might as well been a screen showing directly to the heart. Broadcasting feelings in real time. Showing to current latest news in the others minds and souls. 

When she found out that humans weren’t created through means that involved factories or planetary invasions, she was even more mesmerized by them. Greg had warned her, pleaded on multiple occasions, and they weren’t even sure if it was possible for them to have a child. He’d wanted a kid, yes. He’d always had dreams of settling down. But it meant losing her, they both soon found out. And he didn’t even know if he was any sort of cut out to be a father. But in all honesty, when they both agreed, there was no going back. Combined, the two were unstoppable.

Pearl begged. She didn’t want to lose Rose in a completely literal sense. She’d already lost her favor. At least, that’s how she felt. Rose wouldn’t budge. Rose had been her Rock. Her liege. What kept her going through the war and beyond. She wasn’t sure what would happen when she was gone. What would her cause be? She didn’t know. But Rose was so happy. She was elated. Pearl stopped. Stopped arguing with her. If rose was happy, she figured it would be worth it, some way.

Amethyst screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed. She matured fast as hell after, but for the time being it was screaming and sobbing. No actual arguments. Just. Her sadness and anger at the whole world. Not even at Rose. Not seemingly at Greg. Just at the whole world, the whole universe, and the entire system of events that led up to it happening.

Garnet laughed. Not all out, but a chuckle it seemed. And chuckle and a hug. She knew this was coming. She’d known for quite a while. Ruby and Sapphire would comfort each other that night. But each knew that in the end. In the end, things would turn out alright.

When Steven arrived, everyone was in a strange state of shock. Greg took him first and looked at him. He cried. Both the newborn and his father. The gems were in tears not to long after. Greg was there enough, and knew enough about, the small human to raise him. 

The gems took him often. His actual bedroom was in their house. Partly because you need a house to have rooms, and partly because Greg loved him but he knew that a van was not the best place to raise a kid. Especially when that kid is half space rock. 

Steven was a Quartz-Universe. He was the first of his kind to ever exist. Stuck between the ground and the cosmos above. He wasn’t quite human, but he wasn’t really a gem either. Steven was just. Steven. And the gems loved him

All 4 members of his strange family loved him. Almost aggressively so. They took everything they put into Rose, their joy, their love, their mourning, they put it all into loving him.

And in the end, that’s all they could really do.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lOT of feelings about these space rocks  
> tumblr: lunarvevo.tumblr.com


End file.
